


Santa's Secret Sleigh

by T Verano (t_verano)



Series: Christmas Secrets [1]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2017 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "sleigh - sled", Christmas fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: One of Jim's and Blair's neighbors decides to give Blair a little help in getting what he wants for Christmas.





	Santa's Secret Sleigh

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2017 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "sleigh - sled"

Myrtle watched Blair wolf down his third slice of her fresh-baked cranberry bread and smiled. "Guess you like it," she said, and had to chuckle when Blair nodded fervently, his mouth too full to spare room for any words. "The secret is slicing the cranberries in half, not chopping them up into smithereens. Gives the bread a little pop, least I always thought so."

"That's the best cranberry bread I've ever eaten, Miss Myrtle," Blair said, wiping his hands on the paper towel Myrtle had given him. 

Myrtle smiled to herself; at least she could still bake good enough to keep her neighbors happy, even if that fool arthritis kept her from doing much else these days. 

"You can take the rest of that loaf with you and share it with your Jim," Myrtle said, and all but laughed when Blair pinked up and hurried out with, "He's not _my_ \--"

"Well, he purely ought to be, seeing the way you get stars in your eyes every time you talk about him."

Blair turned even pinker, and Myrtle patted his arm. "Look here, I've got something else for you to take with you that might help with that problem." She reached over for the little cardboard box she'd set ready on the table and pulled out the carved ornament, cradling it in her hands. 

"My granddaddy made this when I was just a slip of a girl, carved it himself and painted it. Even painted the name on it, see?" 

She passed the treasured ornament over to Blair. The white letters still showed up nice and clear in spite of how the red paint had faded, and Blair traced the words with gentle fingers. "Santa's Secret Sleigh," he murmured. "'Secret'?"

"That's because you take that little sleigh and hold it in your hand and think real hard about something you want real bad, then you hide it somewhere and don't tell a soul where you hid it or what you're asking for. You just keep thinking hard about what you want and believing that you'll get it, and you watch and see what happens come Christmas. It always works."

"Always?" Blair had a tone to his voice that wasn't the least bit skeptical or teasing, just interested and willing to hold an open mind, even about something half of creation would scoff at as silly. Land's sake, but she was fond of that boy. 

"One way or another. Leastways it has for me," she replied. "My mama always said it was magic, but my daddy said it was because you had to put some work into it, thinking hard and believing."

She gestured at the ornament. "Now you take that home and put it to good use, you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Blair said, and mercy if he wasn't pinking up again. 

Myrtle hid her hand behind her back and crossed her fingers for luck. Grandaddy's sleigh flat out _had_ to do the trick. Those two boys plain belonged together.


End file.
